A honeymoon in the rain!
by lizzabet
Summary: Emily and Reid are on their honeymoon. Emily had expected to spend it on the beach under the sun, but instead there's a thunderstorm which forces the couple to stay inside the hotel. Reid convinces his wife to spend the day at the inside pool instead, which they soon realize was a mistake as they meet a very annoying woman and her quiet husband. ONE-SHOT


**A/N This is for the Heat Wave challenge on CCOAC! You got to choose a character and got one assigned. I chose Emily Prentiss(of course) and got Spencer Reid. Then I had to choose three of six prompts and I chose thunderstorm, swimming pool and bikini top.**

**Took me some time writing this. I had like no inspiration, but when I sat down and forced myself to do it, it worked out pretty well:) **

* * *

A honeymoon in the rain!

_**"Go to a place where you're not going to be stressed, because a honeymoon itself can be a stressful thing."**_  
**- Diane von Furstenberg**

Emily had expected a hot sun and cold water to dive into on her honeymoon, but as she looked out the window now the rain was pouring down and a loud bang filled the air once in a while. Her husband didn't show the same disappointment, though. He didn't really like the sun and preferred to stay at the hotel room or down by the inside pool. That way they would get their water and he wouldn't have to burn himself in the sun. He didn't really have a great experience with the sun, remembering their trip to California where it had ended with a red back. Emily had a good laugh at least, but tonight she didn't laugh.

"Come on, Emily! Stop moping and come with me to the pool." Reid tried to convince her, but she still sat with her arms cross, staring out the window. "If you don't come down now, I won't show you how much I love you tonight."

He knew that would work and it did. Emily immediately left her place on the bed and headed for the door.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have all day!" she said when she was already out the door. Reid came after her, chuckling quietly.

When down by the pool, Emily pulled her sundress, which she had been wearing to enjoy the sun, over her head. She was wearing a red bikini that she had bought especially for this occasion. Reid couldn't help, but to stare at her stomach. It was perfectly toned now, but they were both hoping that it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. They had talked about a family and both had agreed that they wanted one, or two if they could. No, they definitely wanted two and if Emily wouldn't be able to give birth to the second one, they would adopt.

Emily put her towel on the bench next to the sundress and Reid did the same as they both walked down in the hot Jacuzzi. Reid wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She would have thought the place to be crowded now with the thunderstorm and all, but it was only one more in the room. Maybe people shared the same thought as her, to just stay in the hotel room until the rained cleared up. Though, if she had kept on staring out the window she wouldn't be having such a good time with Reid. That was until they suddenly weren't alone in the Jacuzzi anymore. Emily didn't see them get in, having closed her eyes, but she felt the waves that came with it.

"Hello there!" a woman said, in an annoying southern accent. Will had one too, but his had sounded sexy the first time they heard it, but this one told Emily to shoot herself in the head.

Emily moved away from her husband and smiled uncomfortably at the woman. Reid was moving his eyes between the woman and her husband. The special moment he had shared with his wife was all gone now that the Jacuzzi got a little too crowded.

"I'm Neil and this is Joseph." The cheery woman continued. The slightly older man nodded towards them, but still remained quiet. "We come here every year on these days to celebrate our anniversary. We meet tons of new people and this year it seems to be you."

"Just our luck." Emily muttered, sarcastically.

"What's that now, dear?" the woman asked leaning in closer, making Emily stand.

"I said that we were just about to head to the swimming pool so if you excuse us." Emily said and pulled Reid up with her.

Together they left, without saying a word to each other until they dived into the swimming pool. Emily swam up to Reid, pushing him to the wall and kissing him deeply.

"Finally, alone again." She said with a smile and they were really alone. They knew that the only people there was that odd couple in the Jacuzzi, but they weren't even near them.

After a long and very welcoming kiss they decided to leave the pool for now or they would probably do it right there in the pool, which wouldn't be fair to other guests who may or may not be there.

They grabbed their towels and wrapped them around their bodies before Emily grabbed her sundress and they headed upstairs. Both had their hair dripping, but they didn't have time to dry it, wanting so badly to be upstairs in their bed. Reid was kissing Emily's neck and nibbling her ear as she fumbled with the keycard and tried to get the door open, but she failed several times because of her eagerness. Just when she thought she had it opened, or she actually did, a loud voice rang through the corridor.

"Oh look! We're neighbors."

Reid stopped with the kissing and looked towards the couple they met before, who were now peeking out of their room. Emily also turned her head to look, with her hand still on the handle.

"Looks like we are." Emily said, starting to open the door.

"Don't leave now! Come on in to our room for something to drink." She beamed happily.

Emily and Reid looked at each other, both wanting to deny the offer, but their evening plans were ruined anyway because there was no way they could get turned on again. Reid shrugged at his wife before turning to the other couple.

"One drink won't hurt." Reid said. He was always the nicer one. Emily would never be able to agree to something like that, but she knew that her husband would feel bad if they didn't accept the offer.

Emily sighed as she closed the door and followed Reid to the room next to theirs. They were still only wearing their towels and the hair hadn't gotten any dryer, but Emily hoped that they would drip all over their hotel room. The first person they saw when they walked into the room was the woman behind a counter, starting to mix some drinks. She was still wearing her bikini and the husband had his swim trunks on, just like Emily and Reid. The only difference was that Emily and Reid had wanted to be alone.

"How long have you been married, now?" the woman asked, happily.

"We just got married. We're on our honeymoon." Reid said as he took the two drinks from the counter and handed one to Emily.

The woman leaned on the counter as she smiled widely.

"Did you hear that, Joseph? They just got married."

"I sure did." Joseph spoke for the first time. He had the same accent as his wife, but his voice was rustier.

Emily shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as she watched the couple and then glanced over to Reid, who was halfway through his drink. She understood the way he was thinking. The quicker they finished their drinks, the quicker they could get out of there.

Then everything went to hell, or even more to hell than they'd already been through. She noticed the distraught look on Reid's face and the way he was swaying until he managed to lean on a wall. She saw how he closed his eyes, but that they shot open again to keep himself from falling asleep. Emily looked into her glass that was almost empty.

"What did you put in there?" she asked, still keeping her eyes in her glass, fighting the dizziness.

"Oh, sweetie! It's just a little meds to help you relax." The woman said and stepped out from behind the counter. Emily's eyes widened. The older woman was only wearing her bikini top and nothing else. "We're swingers and we celebrate our anniversaries by coming out here and trying out someone else. It isn't exciting sleeping with the same person for 30 years, right Joseph?"

"Nope, it sure isn't! Got to try something new!" he said while staring at Emily. "I like your bikini top."

"Joseph has a thing for bikini tops, you see." Neil said as she approached Reid. "Looks like your husband is all relaxed now."

Emily watched Reid's almost sleeping form as the woman led him to bed. Joseph then rose to make more room for the new couple and Emily almost lost her balance when a strong arm pulled her close to another body. She was fighting to keep herself awake so that she could protect Reid and herself.

"Let's get you out of those bikini bottoms." She heard Joseph whisper in her ear as he removed the towel and with one hand slid the bottoms down, leaving her only in the top part of her bikini.

No matter how much she wanted to fight him, the meds were kicking in, making her body limp. In the corner of her eyes she could see the woman kissing and nibbling on Reid, at the same time as Joseph started to kiss her. There wasn't much left she could do before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Emily awoke with a start. She quickly looked to where Reid was supposed to sleep and sighed in relief when she found him there. They must have had pretty mind-blowing sex, though, Emily decided as she glanced over to Reid again. They were both naked and she had that good feeling she always had when she was with Reid. Right now Emily couldn't remember anything from their night together, only thinking about the terrible nightmare she'd had. She was even sweating from the panic she had felt in the dream. And she was thirsty too.

She left the bed quietly and went over to their ice bucket, but there was no ice left. Emily was almost desperately for something cold so she took the bucket and left the room. The ice machine was next to the elevators and it didn't take long until she was heading back towards her room with a full bucket of ice.

Fiddling with the keycard and trying to get the door to open, she heard a door open. Then she heard the voice that had been hunting her in her dreams.

"Oh, look we're neighbors!" the older woman beamed, causing Emily to try even harder with the keycard. This time Reid wasn't with her and she wasn't afraid to say 'no' if they offered her a drink.

While desperately trying to get the door opened she glanced to the couple, peeking out of their room. What were they even doing up this late?

Just when she got the door open and was about to go inside, the man spoke up and what he said made her freeze in her spot. She didn't know what to believe anymore and what she was thinking disgusted her. It couldn't have happened right?

"I really liked your bikini top."

**"Give them pleasure - the same pleasure they have when they wake up from a nightmare."**

**- Alfred Hitchcock**

* * *

**A/N So... I'll let you decide what really happened! Did they do all those horrible things to Emily or Reid or was it all a dream? Tell me what you think;)**

**Don't forget to nominate people for the 2012 Profiler's choice award:)**

** topic/74868/69379386/1/**


End file.
